Darkness Falls On Broken Bonds
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: "If you could go back in time, what would you change?" Has been a topic of discussion, and back when I was a kid I always wanted and wished that I could change what happened to my parents, but now though what I want— what I wish I could go back and prevent is the death of someone so dear to me, maybe then things wouldn't be the way they are now. (Character death, please R&R)


Because their bond as Master and Padawan— _as father and son_ is so strong and so there and true, I can easily see this happening to Ezra if something bad ever happened to Kanan.

Please enjoy and review if that is at all possible. :)

* * *

We were pined down. Storm Troopers and Droids at at us at every angle possible. Hera was injured as well as unconscious and Zeb wasn't fairing much better as I continuously blocked in coming Blaster fire from Sabine as she started up our escape route, yelling out that the controls to the _Ghost_ were damaged and she needed more time. And we thought we could handle that, we thought we could give her more time— that is until Vader showed up and we realized how wrong we were.

He didn't attack us, not yet. He was patiently waiting for _something_ and my body couldn't help but freeze up as I remembered all the events that happened on Malachor, anger and sadness flared inside me as I remembered Ahsoka and her sacrifice even after a year it still hurt. And because I was so distracted, I didn't see the Trooper that fired a shot towards me and even when I did it was already too late and I took the hit in my abdomen, I cried out in pain as the blast knocked me off my feet and I fell to the ground.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted over all the chaos as I felt my own blood begin to pool out of me in both my front and my back. _A through and through, great..._ I thought as I bit my lip to keep from crying out again. Suddenly I was scooped into Kanan's arms as he held me close and ran inside the _Ghost_ , "Sabine, how's that escape coming!?" He yelled sitting me down and began deflecting enemy fire once more.

"Almost done!"

Things were bad were bad, things really _**really**_ bad. And they were only getting worse as more Troopers and Droids just kept on coming. I tried to get back on my feet again but the agony over came me once again and I fell back against the wall, abruptly through out bond I could feel an emotion from my Master that I couldn't identify. Then he spoke, "Ezra, keep everyone safe for me and _Hera_ — tell her I'm sorry, okay?" I didn't even need to ask what he was talking about, the expression on his face even with the mask over his eyes said it all.

And I was horrified. "No! Kanan, don't!" I couldn't believe what he was thinking about doing, I didn't want to believe it. I move to stand up but Kanan only knelt down and pushed me back down. "Easy, Ezra. It's okay." He gently said as he smiled and tears filled my eyes.

I shook my head frantically, "No, no! It isn't! _Please!_ " I cried the tears cascading down my cheeks as I clung to Kanan, refusing to let go because I knew what would happen if I did. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, "Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay Ezra, I promise." Kanan whispered, running a hand through my short hair and squeezed me tight. "I love you, Ezra— _son_. Remember that."

And with that he took off running, taking out his Lightsaber and started cutting down Droids and Troopers in his path, I knew what he was doing, where he was heading, he was going for Vader. "Kanan!" I yelled jumping to my feet despite my wound and bolted forward to help my Master— _my father_ , I couldn't leave him behind not like last time, not when I could help. This was a suicide mission and I wasn't going to let him die, not alone! Two sets of hands held me back, I looked to see Hera and Zeb with their arms pinning mine against theirs, keeping me from going anywhere.

They were trying to stop me from getting to my Master, " _ **NO!**_ " I struggled, I fought, I _yelled_ , "No! _Let me go!_ " But they wouldn't let me go, they were going to let Kanan die, _they were going to let him die_ , without trying to stop it. I watched in horror as Kanan finally reached Vader, their Saber's clashed and they fought without mercy. Every time Vader sliced through my mentor's skin I felt it and it only made me struggle more because Kanan **_needed_** my help.

Then Vader moved and executed a form so fast that my Kanan stumbled back and Vader stabbed him through the chest. My heart shattered when I heard the silent yell tear through our bond, my world crumbled underneath me as I felt my Force bond with Kanan suddenly snap in two. I couldn't feel him anymore. The man who took me in, gave me a home, cared about me and a purpose was no more.

He was gone.

I screamed.

Rage and grief and heartbreak consumed me yet again. It washed over me like a wave and I felt like I was drowning. Hera and Zeb pulled me back and I realized that this was their fault as much as it was Vader's. I could've help Kanan, and they knew that but they held me back anyway, they watched as he died and they _willingly_ let it happen! How could they!? How could they!? I felt the Dark Side within my heart, it tempted me to use it, and I listened to it.

I screamed again and something exploded from within me. It felt like time itself stopped when I reopened my eyes, I saw the _Ghost_ in flames. Hera, Sabine, Zeb were all lying on the ground unconscious and Chopper was offline.

I felt numb towards them, no concern did have for them as a moved and knelt down in front of my fallen Master. " _Kanan..._ " I whimpered brokenly, fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I cried against Kanan's chest like I hadn't done since I found out my parents were gone.

"Child." A voice spoke out among the silence. It was Vader but I was to overwhelmed by grief to even want to fight him for killing my Master. "You are orphaned, no parents, your Master is dead, and your so called friends let him die. You have nothing now."

I couldn't with argue those words, he was right I did have nothing. "But come with me and I can give you purpose once again." I closed my eyes and swallowed, the rage and grief within my heart envelope my soul and I nodded my head, I knew that I was coming with the man who murder Master, but I was too numb with pain and coldness to care. I had nothing left, but still having a purpose even if it was for Dark was better then having nothing at all. Standing up, I walked towards Vader and he stopped me. "And what of your friends?"

I shrugged, my emotions blank towards them. "I don't care." My reply was monotoned as I clutched my abdomen and together, we walked back to his ship and a few moments later; entered hyperspace. The medics treated my wound and later I was given my own room. It was large and silent, so different then the one I shared with Zeb, who was noisy and took up too much space— shaking my head I cleared my thoughts that part of my life was over.

 _"Ezra."_ A voice echoed out of no where. I turned my head from where I was perched at the window that out looked deep space. Kanan was there, his teal green eyes fully restored, he looked at me with such sadness, guilt and shame. _"Ezra, why? You promised me that you would never let the Dark Side tempt you."_

My heart clinched and my eyes stung, in that moment there were so many things I wanted to say, all the sadness and guilt and anger still so fresh within my heart, I want to say how sorry I was— how angry. "Ezra..." Kanan's voice echoed loudly, it begged and pleaded.

But I merely blinked and turned back to look out among blackness and all the stars, "And you promised me that you wouldn't leave me." I replied, my voice hoarse and my wound ached. And as I looked out into the vastness of space I realized within my reflection of the glass, my eyes— that were still filled with tears— were no longer their electric blue that they have always been.

But a deep crimson yellow.

* * *

My god, what did I just do!? I just killed Kanan!

 _Kanan!_ My handsome and badass Kanan, I'm so sorry I killed you! ;~;

*dodges in coming enemy fire* I know I can't even begin to describe to you all how sorry I am. But ever since I read something somewhere about Kanan being the only thing that is keeping Ezra from turning to the Dark Side this idea has been in my head for a good amount of time and I just had to write about it.

I feel like I should apologize for making Ezra embrace that dark side of himself but it's been hinted at so many times in all 3 seasons that he could go Dark, and abandoning his friends is something that is common among recently turned evil people.

Anyway thoughts? Please leave them in a review and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
